


The Curse of Poveglia

by briqhtliqhts



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, I love me some ghost hunting boyfriends, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Paranormal, Poveglia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 15:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briqhtliqhts/pseuds/briqhtliqhts
Summary: This wasn't just your normal sort of Lockdown.This?This was Poveglia





	The Curse of Poveglia

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been on a total GA kick at the moment and started from S1E1 and just felt the need to write something. This is what you get.  
> Cause this is just the prologue it's kind of short but I aim to have chapters after this being a lot longer

He’d packed. Then unpacked. Then repacked again just to make sure that he had everything. It wasn’t like Zak to be this nervous over a lockdown. They’d been doing the show for so long now that everything had became second nature to him. Usually the packing was done the day that they left and it only took him one attempt. It was a case of organising all the product that he would use in the bathroom and then throwing some clothes into a bag. 

As great as the voices and the orbs that they usually caught were, this was something more than that. This wasn’t the typical, run of the mill asylum that they often found themselves in. No, this was much more.

This was Poveglia.

When he’d first met Nick, over ten years ago or so, their one ghost hunting wish had been Poveglia. It was a cave of wonders for paranormal experts and ghost hunters alike with the death toll racking up somewhere in the thousands. It was a gold mine of paranormal evidence just waiting to be tapped into but even the general public weren’t allowed on that island. He’d read somewhere that fishermen didn’t fish in the waters in the fear of being cursed. The likelihood of them being able to investigate was slim to none. So, when he got that call saying they had the go ahead to investigate it was like all of his christmases had come at once.

Even with the excitement that had raged when he found out just what was happening, Zak still left his packing to last minute. Nick was meant to show up in the next half hour or so and then they were going to head to the airport together and his constant need to check that he’d packed everything was definitely adding to his ‘getting ready’ time. Realistically, he could have been chilling out and watching a movie right now but his excited nerves had got the better of him and left him desperate to check and check again that nothing was going to go wrong on this trip.

He was stood staring down at the mess he’d made on his bed when he heard the door to his home opening up. Fuck. Was that Nick? What time was it? 

With a quick glance to the clock that was on his bedside table, laid sideways from where he had blearily reached for it to silence the alarm that morning, he concluded that Nick was definitely early. Twenty minutes early. Okay. Okay he still had time.

“As if you’re still packing bro.” When Zak turned his head he was greeted by the sight of Nick leaning against the door frame, that small smirk resting easily on his features. After a quick cough to distract himself, the older man was quickly turning back to his bag.

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me, man. This bag’s been packed like…. Eight times and I just keep finding reasons to unpack it even though all the same stuff goes right back in it.”

“Excitement’s clearly getting the better of you, dude,” Nick teased as he moved so he was stood next to him, “I think you’ve got everything though. Clothes, shower stuff, charger. Nothing to worry about.”

“We’ve been wanting to do this for  _ years,  _ Nick. Of course the excitement’s getting to me. This could be a whole ‘nother Goldfield sort of thing.”

Now that he had Nick’s approval of his packing he knew that it was time to just throw everything in and try to relax before they left to go to the airport. He didn’t even try to keep it neat anymore. The past seven attempts of packing had taken any and all semblance of patience that he had. If the clothes stayed folded then it was only another plus to add to an amazing trip.

“Could also be a ‘Bobby Mackey’s’ so let’s just try and stay calm for now, yeah? Last thing we need is you getting scratched up again and… you know… the whole Aaron thing.”

“It’s not like nothing happened to you while we were there, bro, but I know what you mean.”

Bobby Mackey’s was their starting point, really, and he knew that they’d have to re-investigate that place at some point but right now he didn’t want to think about that. He didn’t want to think about the three scratches down his back, or the months that followed where it felt like there was something that had followed him back to the house. 

“Poveglia’s gonna be a whole new ball game.”

Why was Nick warning him about all of this? It wasn’t like he didn’t know? Was it because Zak had a tendency to antagonise things that he shouldn’t? That he was always picking a fight with the wrong spirits?

There was a tension rolling off of the man that he couldn’t seem to figure out. There didn’t seem to be anything physically wrong with him, so he couldn’t help but wonder what exactly was going through his head right now. The fact that it was such a big event, that they’d wanted to do something with this island for so long, that it was shocking to him. They were finally going to be able to do something about it.

“We’ll be ready for it. We’re always ready for it, aren’t we?”

**Author's Note:**

> Again, sorry for the short length of the chapter but it's just a starting point.  
> Any and all feedback is welcome and appreciated.  
> HMU at zeathhussar on tumblr if you want to send anything my way.  
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
